The present invention relates to the technical field concerning the automatic packaging, into blister packs of various articles, in particular tablets, pills, capsules and the like, for pharmaceutical and/or alimentary use.
In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for feeding articles to a blister band situated therebelow.